Love Is A Funny Thing
by kyuseishu3
Summary: what if Naruto was a stalker? And everyday he would change girls and say he's in love with them but what if one day the new girl gets a hold oh his heart and never lets go. I will try to post up every Friday depending on how it goes
1. Chapter 1

Love is a funny thing

I do not own Naruto.

So I'm going to have trouble posting this stuff up so don't be mad.

Chapter 1: New Obsession

* * *

><p>The sound of pencil writing was heard throughout the whole classroom and it filled with the awkward silence that no one dared to break. The sound of the silence was music to the teacher's ear, he loved moments like this. To see his class doing their work instead of goofing off, but one of his students who was goofing off instead of working. His name Naruto Uzumaki "Ughhhhhhhhh!" groaned at the name of his student.<p>

Naruto was his favorite student but it annoyed him when he didn't do his work. The guy was practically falling his class, well all of his classes. He turned around to see his annoying but favorite student getting distracted for the 70th time in just one hour "_wow he must have nothing up there" _thought as he watched Naruto stare up into space, while his hand, whit a mind of its own drawing on his work. sighed and looked around his desk to find paper. He grabbed a sheet and wadded it up into a perfect little ball, then threw at Naruto's head which woke him up from his day dream. "Pay attention to your work Naruto you don't want to stay here until your 90 right?" The whole class laughed while Naruto turned back to his paper with a blush on his face and muttered "whatever" he drew hearts around the name of the girl he was obsessing about. Her name was Sakura in his mind she was pretty. Her pink hair shined and she smelled like bubble gum her voice was loud but he didn't seem to mind (A.N.: *SHIVER *god I want to vomit for just describing sakura *.*). He was going to declare his undying love for-"Listen up class we have a new student she will be joining us for the rest of the year" said who headed for the door to introduce the new student.

She entered the classroom standing in front of everyone and introduced herself "Hello my n-n-name is Hinata Hyuga" she smiled softly at all her new class mates . Naruto's eyes widen at the sight before him. This girl was beautiful, hot, stunning, hot, and gorgeous did he mention HAWWWWWWWT. As she finished introducing herself pointed out where she was going to sit, she turned around to see her seating partner he had blonde spiky hair, hair that defied gravity pointing out in different directions and his eyes were blue she always did love that color , his face was just so cute he had lines that looked like whiskers he almost reminded her of a fox . He looked super calm but surprised as well. He kept looking at her creepily or was there something wrong with her hair? Did she forget to wear her uniform? No that's not it what was it! She walked up to Naruto and asked for his name" Hi may I have the honor to knowing your name?" She smiled at him, he blushed for the sight of her beauty she was stunning, way better than sakura … wait! Whose sakura again he knows the name it sounds familiar, ehhhh whatever. Her hair was dark indigo and long it reached all the way to the small of her back. Her eyes where lavender she had no pupils but they were beautiful … Wow all he can say was wow Hinata looked at him confused as he looked at her in awe "ummmm can I sit down?" she asked bewildered , he woke up from his day dream

"Oh ummmm yea sure go for it "he said in awkward pauses and in rush "ummmm O.K "She sat down and remembered what she asked "Oh I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" Dumb ass how could you forget a simple question she asked 5 minutes ago, he blushed from embarrassment and answered her question awkwardness

"My name…. ."_("Think dumb ass say your name, simple as pie")_

"My name – she cut him off "Yes your and it is?"

He swallowed in pain as if his throat had clogged and. By the looks of him he looked like he was going to hurl. He was sweating buckets she scooted her seat; she wasn't going to take any chances if he did hurl. He swallowed the lump in his throat and said 'it's…. Naruto."He turned back to his work fiddling his fingers. She smiled at him and turned to work"Nice to meet you Naruto I hope we get along well "she said with a warm smile on her face and he felt his heart was going to explode he grinned grabbed his paper work with the girl he was obsessing and crumpled it into a little ball and threw it into the trash can and thought ("_Screw sakura, I love Hinata she's way more beautiful than her, looks like I got a new obsession ") sighed and looked at Naruto he was grinning like a Baka! "_Oh no looks like he found somebody else and she's sitting next to him god help the girl who falls for him but right now god help her " he sighed and turned to the board to continue the lesson and the whole class looked back at Hinata with a sad face knowing Naruto has a new obsession

* * *

><p>OK yay I finished! Tell me what you think you could even be honest nobody can hurt my feelings well except yady T-T so yes I will be posting every chance I get promise I won't take long depending on how it goes . I'll try to post up on Friday. JA NE<p>

10/12/11


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: New Friend: Part 1.

Hey I'm sorry I couldn't make the story long and I hope you understand but the reason why it's not long because… I lack imagination so yea enjoy.

Oh I do not own Naruto. ^.^

* * *

><p>She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to fix her uniform tie and managed to tie it perfectly. She smiled at her reflection but when she looked into her lavender eyes, she frowned; knowing those eye's are….<p>

"Knock", "knock', "knock".

She turned around and ran to the door. Before opening the door she looked at the clock. She had an hour to get to school; awesome for the first time in her life she was going to be early to school, and the best part is she gets to see Naruto. She blushed at the thought never had she felt this way for boy especially when she just meet the guy, sure you can say it's just a silly crush but it felt right . She turned the handle of the door knob to open it and find a blue rose in front of her, with a card attached to the rose. The card said:_ Hope we become very close friends,_ well how sweet…. And creepy. She thought about the blue rose left in front of her door way. She never had seen this type of color before. She didn't even know it existed. She looked to her left and right. She saw no one running away or passing by her apartment building. Why did she feel so lonely? Tears on the verge of falling off her eyes she always hated to be alone, she just couldn't seem to get away from it. She hated loneliness but it loves her.

She looked at the blue rose in her hand, fascinated by its color and beauty, she smiled. Looking at this rose made her feel better, from now on, every time she felt lonely she would look at this rose, to know somebody is out there for her. She turned around, locked the door, and walked out of her apartment building holding the blue rose with pride as she walked to school.

"You're late; detention "said women behind a desk full of work, as she finished stamping a slip and giving it to Hinata. She looked at her slip with horror "Late! But how, how could I be late?" She complained to the lady with glasses. The black haired women looked up at Hinata and explain "you already missed three periods and it's almost lunch time" Hinata turned around up at the clock it was 12:03. She put her head down in shame .The lady behind the desk wondered "Tell me, what were you doing that caused you to be late?" She asked with curiosity looking at Hinata, Hinata looked up at the ceiling remembering what she did that caused her to be late" I went to a coffee shop met some new people, visited a candy shop, bought some treats for some little kids, visited a park, played soccer for a while, went to a bakery and bought some cinnamon buns"*A.N oh her sweet cute self ^. ^*

She smiled at the receptionist. The chick looked at her with confusion written all over her face. But shook off the weird feeling she was getting from this girl and continued on with her work. She was holding a piece of detention slip in the air, Hinata was confused"why are you holding a detention slip?" The women kept working

"You'll see in 3…. 2…1."

Naruto came in walking slamming the door behind him. He turned to look at the two women staring right at him. One confused and the other looking indifferent .He grabbed the detention slip. He crumpled the piece of paper "Thanks mizuki." Thanking her and to hear her say "any time kid, Looks like you got a detention buddy for today." Pointing at the girl next to him, he blushed and grinned, turning to look at the petite girl "Well why are you late? This is always the time I come in? Are you stalking me? HA, ha, ha, ha just messing with ya." Sending her a wink, this caused her to turn away with a dark blush on her face putting a tomato to shame.

She calmed herself down and turned around to see Naruto looking around, what was he looking for? "Ummmm Naruto, what class do you have right now?" His train of thought disappeared he looked confused but at the same time…. Happy. "Well I have art, and what do you have my dear?" She blushed; he smiled and waited patiently; waiting for his question to be answered. She looked at her schedule for a moment, she smiled warmly sending Naruto shivers up his spine, he turned around and walked over to the door opening it for her like a true gentlemen should do.

* * *

><p>Yay second chapter! Well first part but eh. So yea please review and you can be honest with me. Because I want honest reviews and besides nobody can hurt my feeling only my friend so yes thanks for reading and oh I might take long with second part so don't get sad when its Friday k thanks.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes:

It has come to my attention that 2 chapter of love is a funny thing! Was and to make myself clear was just HORRIBLE!

You may be like you could do better but in my opinion I wasn't happy about it and I decided to leave it, abandon it, desert it ECT. But I'm going to leave a poll for people who actually give a s*% about it. I'm working on a different story right now it's called I'm Not Okay! It's taking a while because I have a life which is sad cause I don't want one I want a gamer life to be stuck in the fantasy then being stuck in the real world anyway I'm getting off task. So yes it's going to take a while to post it up because I'm studying my brains to be a straight A's student so I hope you can understand

So I thank all of you for reading and understanding till next time.


End file.
